Bad Liar
by MrsInfinity
Summary: You're taking up a fraction of my mind... Pansy could try and deny it all she wanted, but she was always a bad liar.


A/N: So I don't know why this plunnie struck so hard, but selena gomez's song bad liar came on and an hour later this was born.

It's raw, un-touched by my beta and thrown up here quickly before I deleted it all.

Day 30

Pansy maneuvered her way as quickly as possible through the crowded ministry lobby. Her heels clicking against the marble loudly enough to draw a few curious stares in her direction. She had no time for posed and graceful steps today though. Not while she was in the middle of fleeing, she bumped, elbowed and in one instance shoved, through the nattering employees, growing ever closer to the exit. Mere steps from finally being free, his dark and unruly hair came into her periphery . Panicking and caught off guard she flew into the nearest elevator. As the person in question passed by the closing doors, she let out a silent sigh of relief.

It wasn't him.

Her mind was at ease for a brief moment before the realization of what had happened sunk in, that she was seeing his sodding face everywhere she looked. Here lately he had been haunting every aspect of her life. Even managing to worm his way into her circle of friends, which meant he was there at every social gathering, and loathe as she was to admit, he had a fairly nude starring role in all of her dreams.

His eyes were always watching.

And with him working with her department head the last month, it had been forcing her to hide on a daily basis. Scurrying out of her office and speeding out of the Ministry at day's end,had become the norm. It was pathetic really. The chime of the doors opening pulled her out of her thoughts and she pressed the button to return her to the lobby repeatedly.

Day 45

FUCK! Fucking fuck fuckity fuck. Fuck! Pansy threw her briefcase against the wall of her office, uncaring of the melee of papers and folders,that came flying out when it exploded open at the force of the assault. A large dent visible where it had made contact. Her assistant, Marigold, came rushing in at the sound of the violent outburst, shocked at the mess that awaited her.

"Miss Parkinson? Are you..., are you alright?" Mari asked while setting to task with the cleaning.

Pansy was most assuredly not alright. She sagged into the plush office chair Blaise had insisted on giving her when she had gotten her promotion the previous fall.

"Just take it Pans, you're the Head solicitor and you need a fancy, cushy chair for your sexy arse to solicit head from."

She managed a small smile at the memory, before the sound of Mari repeating her question brought her back down to reality. Groaning she rose from her chair, and produced her wand, with a simple wave the mess was remedied.

"I'm fine Mari, why don't you go ahead and take your lunch." Pansy grabbed the few folders Mari was holding and shooed her out of her office. Closing the door behind the confused assistant, she rested her head against the cool surface for a few minutes, her hand still clinging to the door handle. She couldn't do this, she could not possibly work with him. Her boss was mental. Letting out a long breath, she let go the door and returned to her desk.

This was gonna be a long month.

Day 62

Did he have to smell so bloody intoxicating?!?

Also, what's the point of those auror uniforms being so tight? Material that tight around the biceps, chest, and bum had to bode for subpar performance while in the field? Limited movement and what not. Grabbing a quill and parchment, Pansy went to work producing a memo in regards to possible acquiring new attire for the Aurors.

Like a large potato sack, surely he couldn't look attractive in that...

Day 67

He has to know what he is doing right?

Pansy touched her arm where he had brushed against her no less than ten times that afternoon. The rich aroma of his aftershave clinging to the fabric of her sweater.

He has to know?

Right?

He laughed at all of her stupid nervous jokes, Pansy knew she wasn't that funny.

Theo and Draco had told her so on many an occasion.

Day 70

"Pansy?" The familiar deep voice drifted through her closed door and Pansy's head whipped up in shock. He never came to her office, they handled all their business together in the conference room.

What could he possibly want?

She smoothed down the wrinkles in her silk blouse and scanned the room quickly, making sure she hadn't forgotten any of these week's lunch containers. When she was working a case, all pure blooded etiquette fell away--despite her mother drilling it into her head since she could walk-- and she adopted a relaxed-albeit slovenly way of living.

"Come in." Pansy called out once satisfied she, and her office were presentable.

As the door slowly opened she found herself holding her breath, as his painfully attractive-despite the new loose beige uniform, form moved into her office.

"Hello Pansy, I was wondering if I could get that Jenkins case file from you? We have a new lead and we need to cross reference a few details." He made his way towards her desk and her pulse began racing. A fresh bead of sweat dripping down down her brow alerted her to how nervous she really was.

She grabbed up the file and shoved it at him.

It was a mistake.

His hand grazed hers.

Their eyes locked.

She had forgotten to remember to breath.

And then darkness overtook her.

Day 71

"Pansy, do you want to talk about…" Daphne let the last few words catch in her throat, swallowing them down and choosing not to push the witch who was currently glaring at her, to far.

"No, I don't. Drop it." Pansy replied through clenched teeth.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Daphne pressed a little further. Slytherin curiosity getting the better of her. It always did.

"I said drop it. I don't like him okay!" Pansy gritted out, slamming her drink on the table and storming off.

"You're such a bad liar." Daphne called out to Pansy's retreating form. She was sure she had been heard though, if Pansy's answering middle finger was any indication.

Day 75

He hadn't even asked if it was okay! He just marched up to her at Draco and Hermione's engagement party, and forced her onto the dance floor. Despite her protests and shouting for help from the giggling, traitorous, backstabbing bitch of a friend. Miss Daphne-I'm a poor excuse of a shield-Greengrass.

"It's a dance Parkinson, not a proposal."He laughed while proceeding to twirl her effortlessly around the room. The bright lights and onlookers blurring into another, as she found it hard to concentrate on anything other than the way he was looking at her just now. Like she was the moon and he was the night's sky that begged her to join him every night.

Except he was he, and she was she and it would never happen.

When the song had stopped, and the world was no longer spinning she pushed away from him and ran off the dancefloor. Ignoring his shout of her name as she hurried towards the apparition point. With shaky knees and sputtering breaths she disappeared into the night with a loud pop.

Day 100

He kissed her. In front of the reporter's, the photographers, their friends, her family.

During their best friend's wedding reception.

Draco and Hermione had just taking their first dance as husband and wife and he walked right up to her, pulled her into him as close as possible and kissed her.

"About time Potter!" Draco patted Harry on the back and gave Pansy an approving smile.

"We were beginning to think you were both to stubborn to get those sticks out of your arses and make a move."

Day 18350

"You know what my favorite memory of you is?" He was older now. His hairline had receded, his joints and bones ached when it was raining, or snowing. Or just because it was a tuesday, and he walked with a slight limp due to a bad hip, but he would always be able to do this. Helping his wife mount the broom in front of him, nuzzling into the crook of her neck when she had settled against him, and wrapping his arms around her, he repeated the question.

"What's that?" Pansy replied, enjoying the cool night's breeze as they lifted off into the air.

"That time you passed out in your office because our hands touched." Harry laughed as he leaned them forward and sped off into the sky.

"I hate you so much Potter!" She screamed out as her speed demon of a husband seemed determined to kill them.

"You were always such a bad liar."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
